pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Revised Builds Screening
Hi! I'm a bit late in suggesting a policy I know, I had lots of schoolwork :(. In any case.. well I looked at the existing policies that were being voted on. Honestly I don't think any improve much upon guildwiki's vetting system, so I decided to write this even though it's in the middle of voting. Perhaps it could be looked at after an initial policy is implemented. Not a fifty five 22:43, 16 May 2007 (CEST) Oh and this was taken mainly off the builds policy test I made which used to have a link on guildwiki, so tell me if I need to revise anything more that sounds weird after copy/pasting it Not a fifty five 22:45, 16 May 2007 (CEST) :Wouldn't it be hard to check on the titles for hundreds (if not thousands) of users? Also, just to clarify, what impact does being an Admin have on the process? Are we automatically counted as "very experienced" or are we something higher? (Not that it matters, I shatter those title requirements.) The "Screening and Vetting Process" part also seems kind of over complex, the actual writing, not the policy itself, but that does mean this might be hard to understand for new users. Also, we don't actually have a way to prevent people from posting builds regardless of their titles, and, unlike with your test site, we have many too many users to moniter. I do like the "Original" vs. "Unoriginal" Build split though, perhaps that is something we can consider later. The rest though just seems like it would be nearly impossible to implement on a site that is currently growing by an average of 100 users a day. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:50, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::yeah checking titles does sound like it'd be a problem. However not as much as I think it would be: default would be newbie or "unable to skip screening or vote in screening", and the amount of people with experienced is only about 20% as we saw on the site. Those 20% (with maybe a few annoying 5% who just make people's life difficult :P) would then apply to experienced. The people checking it would be a group of volunteering admins or "experienced" volunteers allowed by admins to sign on at two times every day (one for North america, one for europe) in TA international to check people trying to get into experienced. You'd only need about 5 people for each time really who wouldn't even need to check regularly. As for condensing the information... not really sure what I should leave out. I could make a summary for people not wanting to read the whoe thing maybe.Not a fifty five 23:06, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::Oh I see what you mean with the writing.. well I'm sure for simplification a notification on both the screening and untested pages with a short explanation about what to do and not to do would be fine. Not a fifty five 23:21, 16 May 2007 (CEST) ::: "Newbie. Requirements: 100k+ TOTAL Balthazar faction (not current faction lol)." Doesn't that knock out any non PvP'ers. It just seems odd to have PvP'ers be the ones who look at PvE and PvP builds, or is this a PvP build screening only. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 22:21, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ::::That is actually a problem with this system, what would I consider experience in pve? Hours played? Campaigns beaten? titles earned? For pvp, a title gives at least a somewhat decent idea of how experienced you are, in pve that's not the case really. Since the newbie title is taken on good faith, we don't need a title requirement, perhaps beating any campaign would count? "Experienced PvE" is a bit more difficult to check tho... you don't need to get protector of X to be able to farm aatxes or think of builds to farm areas. I'm open to suggestions on this point Not a fifty five 22:39, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Ok, what about this. You already have an original vs. unoriginal split, why not split PvE and PvP. Then, you could require that people submitting original PvP builds have X requirement, but, PvE builds could be posted by anyone. It seems like the only logical way to deal with the problem since you can't really check how experienced a PvE'er is. The downside would be that it would be a very confusing policy, and, without reading the whole thing, people would probably have no clue how to submit builds. I actually think that is a failing of this policy to be honest. Many random new users or Anons submit builds without ever reading the entire vetting policy which is another reason that in a large community this may have issues. And, without hacking MediaWiki, I don't see how we can categorize people so that we can actually PREVENT unqualified people from posting new builds which would require a lot of effort on the part of Admins trying to regulate who posted each build. Honestly, I just don't see this working. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:44, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::I think you're making it sound a bit more complex than it really is... the entire policy describing who can and cannot post in what areas is like 2 paragraphs long, and a simple note on the screening/untested pages with a short description should suffice. I think it would work if editors can strike votes of people who do not fit in the catgories as well as admins, making it oh, a hundred times easier really. It would work like this: Experienced and very experienced users would be listed on a protected page. If someone posts a "sign" in screening or a build directly in untested without being on that list, ANY editor could strike their vote/delete their build. No admin work would be needed. Not a fifty five 22:56, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::And with what Eronth said, I only have 1 maxed out pve title and 1 other displayable title (Explorer) but I can solo a quarter of the Underworld: Aatxes, Graspings, Terrorwebs and Coldfires. The thing with PvE is that there really is no track of it... For PvP, everything is tracked: RA, HA, everything. Balthazar's Faction even reflects how much Zaishen Challenge/Elite you do, so whenever you do PvP, some track is reflected. PvE... not as much. -- Nova -- ( ) 02:38, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Just a warning: This is Armond when he's hating on a policy. Sorry. I don't like the idea of dividing the community and saying "You people have these privileges, you people don't, you people are newbies." Yes, we do that to a point with sysop/registered user/anon, but it's not as "in your face!" as saying that you can't post or vote on builds. I honestly think there's a better way to tell if people are experienced than just by their titles - account buying/sharing does happen, you know. Again with the PvP thing. Just for the record, I'm telling you now it's not going to work. I have a friend who's only ever played PvP. I wouldn't trust him to make a 55 build ever. (In fact, I pwned him once with one. Good times.) -- Armond Warblade 03:22, 21 May 2007 (CEST)